User blog:Gottalovekick/the lengths they went for love chptr 1
CHAPTER 1: ARGUMENT WITH BAD RESULTS DISCLAIMER: i do not own Kickin it sadly or any of the characters or places in it.the only characters i own are John, Hannah and Annie. :D ''' '''some words i have made up: KARATEIFIED= having a karate fight and loosing really badly WASABIED=being shot with nerf guns and being karatifed xD Oh i also took a couple of lines from the movie A Walk To Remember coz i find them really moving hehehe Kim Crawford sat down and vowed to herself that she would nevr get up. How had everything gone so wrong? FLASHBACK (half an hour ago) 'Oh Ricky, i love you too. I'll call you later, I'm at practise. Bye' she hung up her phone and stuck it in her locker, bringing out an apple in the process. To be truthful, she hated Ricky and she had good news about him to tell Jack Anderson, her best friend who had just walked in, and she smiled. When he was around, there was a different feeling inside her. Kim felt melty and empty and tense all at the same time around him and would adjust her hair or clothes when he walked by. "Hey Jack. What's up?" she asked, thinking the day could only get better. "You wanna know what's up? You actually care?! I thought after all the time you spend with Ricky i thought you had forgotten your best friend.' Jack had shouted at her. Kim was in shock but she was tough and no way was she letting this go: 'Well yeah' i thought we were best friendsbut ever since I've been going out with Ricky you've been moody. I wasn't moody when you went out with Heather Clarke or Donna Tobin. You act as if your dog just died or i'd broken your heart." "Broken my heart? Ha! Kim Crawford thinks I have a crush on her? Well I'm sure she'd like to hear that I'd rather have a crush on a witch than her. That I've seen prettier trolls. That I've met cleverer 4th Graders. That I think she's a stupid, dumb, blonde headed doll that is going out with a male twin of herself" Kim was now shocked and offended. This wasn't, couldn't be the Jack she knew. He kept going though: "Why should i have to tell you everything? You're not my mother. You suck at karate. You suck at school. You suck at makng yourself pretty. I'm suprised we were even friends. I tried to tell you Ricky was no good but you didn't listen. You never listen." "Jack I did listen. I do. It was Ricky, he-" "I don't care what you have to say anymore. We have been friends for 10 years and no way have you ever behaved like this." "At least i don't refer to the person I'm talking to in the third person and you're insulting MY behaviour, Jack Anderson? I know every single thing about you and what do you know about me? Nothing! You walk in here like it's an average day when I had the best new for you. You didn't even let me tell you what it was and then you lash out at me?I can't believe you" "You know what? I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again. Don't talk to me, don't text me and don't even look at me I don't want to see you again. I hate you Kim Crawford and I wish I'd never met you." His glare was icy and she looked at him with sad eyes and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. "We were best friends" she said "Yeah, you see the key word ther was WERE" another tear slid down her other porcelain cheek. "You know what?" she whispered 'Maybe you're just scared that someone might actually want to be with you.' "And why would that scare me?" "Coz that person loves you and they wanna be with you too." she started to walk away "You'll never find me. I'm staying in a place no-one knows of for the rest of my life. I just wish you would have listened to me." The eight words she whispered before she ran out the door softened the expression on Jack's face and she sprinted out the exit, tears falling non stop, splashing on the ground. "I was going to dump Ricky for you." END OF FLASHBACK (half and hour later) Kim ran to the spot in which no-one would find her and called John, her father. "Dad, I'm not coming home. Never, ever again. I'm sorry, Ive' just lost the only thing I had left to loose apart from you. I've lost mum, I've lost my only sister and now I've lost Jack. Don't try and trace my call, I'm crushing my phone don't try and find me. I don't care what you wanna do, you can talk to Jack but he hates me and he always will. I have nothing. What Dad? What are you going on about? Who is this? Officer Bloat? Oh my God!" More tears spilled down her cheeks as she crushed her phone and slid down the wall. The Officer has said her father had got amnesia and forgotten everything. His wife, Annie and Kim. Nobody cared about Kim Crawford. "No Dad not you aswell. Now i am utterly and truly alone. I have no-one. Nobody cares and nobody knows where I am. Jack, I love you. But you've forgotten that I was your best friend and you don't wanna know me anymore. Mum, you never met me properly and you're dead, in heaven with Annie. Dad you have no idea who I and you never will. i'd rather be dead and gone than live a life alone and hated where nobody knows who I am. I can't believe the world did this to me. What did Ido to deserve this? I didn't kill my sister, I didn't run her over. I didn't want to hurt my family. I didn't want everything to end up like this." she whispered to herself, not noticing the CCTV camera focused on her and the secret spot. Jerry, Eddie and Milton walked through the dojo doors and stood stock still at Jack. He was punching a punching dummy so hard it was almost ripped to shreds. Milton broke the silence: "What happened to you? Where's Kim?" "I just made the biggest mistake of my life." replied Jack and he told them the story. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts